1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to well drilling. More particularly, the present invention relates to water well drilling in confined spaces. The present invention relates generally to equipment useful in drilling water wells and/or earth bore holes. More specifically, this invention concerns a lightweight, portable drilling rig, capable of drilling shallow water wells in locations that are of a confined nature and/or considered to be impossible by larger drilling equipment. The present invention may be easily and quickly disassembled (if further necessary) and manually transported to areas not previously accessible to conventional drilling equipment currently available. The machine is capable of drilling a well in confined locations that would not be accessible by prior well rigs. It is now possible to effectively accomplish this in an acceptable time frame thereby allowing for a brand new market, which until now had been excluded.
2. Description of Related Art
Well drilling is well known in the art. The prior art inventions address the problem of drilling a hole in the ground through various materials. The well drilling equipment is generally configured for use on a vehicle and for large sized wells. Little attention has been paid to drilling wells in confined and unreachable locations. What is needed is a man portable well drilling device that can negotiate obstacles and barriers such as fences and narrow passageways.
In many areas of the country and throughout the world, it remains extremely difficult, if not impossible (i.e., location), to transport to a location drilling equipment necessary to drill water wells. Inadequate or nonexistent roads prevent conventional, heavy truck mounted water well drilling equipment from reaching the desired location. Because the substantial roads required to sustain such conventional drill rigs and truck mounted equipment are not available in many areas in underdeveloped and third world countries, large areas throughout the world are effectively isolated and it is not feasible to drill water wells in these locations.
A small, lightweight, easily portable yet effective drilling system is needed that would allow water wells to be drilled in currently isolated areas. A unit that is relatively simple to operate and which would not require highly skilled laborers is needed. If required, the present invention can be placed by helicopter in inaccessible areas along with the encompassing well drilling tools. The present invention addresses this critical need.
The present invention includes a drilling rig unit which can be manually mobilized to be transported to drill water wells and bore holes in even the most remote areas on earth. Further, the unit can be easily disassembled. The described drilling system includes a detachable mast, engine, engine cradle, winch assembly, transmission, air/water/mud injection flow control valve unit, main base stabilizers, and mobile wheel unit which is easily disassembled to aid in transport and to allow for crating to ship overseas. The winch assembly is attached to the rear mast pole and the top of the engine cradle through a cable to raise the engine assembly up the mast guided by a left and right mast pole engine cradle sliders. The winch assembly includes a modified hand winch which accommodates the mechanical cable pull-down system to provide pull-down pressure capabilities. Rotating the winch clockwise provides a hoisting action. By reversing the direction, the winch provides pull-down pressure via cables routed from the winch to the bottom of the base routed through pulleys and connected to springs mounted on each side of the engine cradle. Rotating direction of winch pulls cables to stretch tension on springs forcing downward pressure. To aid in downward pressure, a weight bar is mounted atop the engine cradle. At left and right distal ends weights can be added to the weight bar for additional pull-down enhancement and adjusted accordingly to rock formation requirements and drilling time. Winch design allows constant pressure to be applied to the springs.
The hand winch has two gear ratios for varying pull-down or hoisting loads or applications. This winch shares a common spool but has separate cables for pull-down and hoisting duties. The engine cradle allows the power unit and transmission to be removed from over the water well or bore hole to allow ease in installing well casings and or well pipe. This feature also allows aid in transporting or shipping the drill unit. The air/water/mud flow control valve is located below the transmission on the steel swivel unit. This allows quick diversion and adjusted control of drilling fluid or air and/or combination from the water well or bore hole, to a mud pit or vice versa. Important location of this flow control valve also allows hoses to travel freely and out of the way of the drilling operations and moving parts.
The main base is equipped with water deflector shields to protect the operator and equipment from debris and water forced up out of the well or bore hole under high air pressure. The two water deflector shields consist of a primary stationary deflector shield mounted under the main base and a secondary removable deflector mounted on the bottom of the drill steel guide table.
Under the main base is positioned the main base stabilizer rails. This is the counterweight for the pull-down system and helps prevent the unit from lifting itself off the ground. Stabilizer rails double as a stable base to spread support for the weight above on the pull-down assist weight bar. This counterweight, bottom heavy, eliminates the need for guy wires or tie-down ropes, allowing access to confined areas that would not allow tie-down ropes or guy wire area. The stabilizer rails allow for somewhat of a platform to raise the drill unit off the ground for observation of the drilling fluids or drill cuttings escape area and allows operators a platform to work upon out of mud or water.
A steel quill provides means of connecting the power unit torque through the transmission to the drill pipe and allows air injection or drilling fluid injection from a compressor unit or a pump to enter the hollow drill pipe through a multiple side port. The quill is directly coupled to the transmission connected to a power output shaft from a power unit.
A steel swivel housing is rigidly mounted to the rotary power unit but has a sheer pin to break away to prevent engine or transmission damage. The swivel housing is completely removable from the quill. Compression seals are greased through grease fittings at the top and bottom seal.
The present invention satisfies an important need not met by currently available drilling equipment. A primary advantage of this invention is that it provides a simple rotary air/water drilling unit with pull-down pressure capabilities. The invention provides a drilling rig that is truly manually portable for mobilization into areas where other power drilling rigs could not be brought or taken except through helicopter transport. The short height of this unit allows it to be accessible in areas where conventional drilling units were too tall. Confined or enclosed locations necessary for well placements are now accessible. This may possibly by the smallest rotary air/water/mud injection drilling unit with pull-down pressure capabilities.
The present invention provides a drilling system with a durable mast and fully stabilized base unit and is simple in design and operation. It includes commonly available parts and bolt-on components that are easily replaceable in the field to eliminate rig downtime for repair of worn parts. Equipment overhead repair and operation expense are affordably low in comparison to convention well drilling rigs drilling the same diameter wells as the present invention. The unit described is so simple to operate and repair that a person with only limited drilling experience can safely and effectively operate the rig after a brief training period is completed for either residential personal use or for commercial drilling use and affordable for either application.
An additional advantage of the present invention is that, despite its compact design, minimal pull-down pressure can be applied to the drill steel during the water well or bore hold drilling, although this is sometimes not necessary because of sufficient down pressure from the weights on the weight bar mounted on the engine cradle.
Yet another advantage over current available drilling rigs is the ability to remove the power unit and/or transmission from over the well or bore hole without removing the mast or the rest of the rig from its placement, for ease in well operations with well casings or for emergency engine repair or replacement.
The described invention also includes a compact drill steel table that allows for the rapid threading and unthreading of drill steel, and guides the steel straight during the drilling process.
Another advantage provided is the steel swivel arrangement that allows the power unit output shaft to be connected through the transmission to the drill steel through a quill that is used to direct high pressure compressed air and/or the injection of water, drilling fluids or mud to the drill bit.
All of these components of the present invention results in a lightweight, simplified, inexpensive alternative drilling system that can drill wells to depths of up to 200 feet in areas not currently accessible to conventional water well drill equipment. The inventor of the present invention has performed a great deal of research in the development of a prototype and has thoroughly tested the machine with great success in the United States.
The present invention produced unexpected results, namely better growth of plants and vegetables in household gardening because the water is natural and lacks treatment chemicals.
A synergistic effect was produced utilizing the present invention due to the following facts and results from prototype experimentation; a reduction in drinking water consumption due to a new well being used to water lawn irrigation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rotary air/water drilling rig which is effectively and feasibly able to drill through various rock formations throughout the world.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a means to which a water well drill is portable and operable by one man and constructed to negotiate narrow passageways, negotiate residential walk gates, overhead utilities, and confined spaces often found in residential well drilling.
Numerous innovations for water well drill have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,507, issued to Westmoreland, a manually portable drilling system is described for the purpose of drilling earth bore holes. The drilling system will accommodate a lightweight drill pipe for air or mud rotary drilling, auger, or with use of air hammer percussion tools. The drilling system includes a self-contained mast which is detachable from a support base table. The mast contains an internal traveling shuttle to which a power unit is attached. The shuttle is manually driven by a conventional two-speed, reversible hand winch modified to allow both hoisting and pull-down capabilities. A partially hollow, perforated quill is coupled to an output drive of the power unit and drill pipe. This drilling system may be set up or broken down in minutes and carried to areas inaccessible by conventional portable drilling machines.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a manually portable drilling system having a lightweight drill pipe for air or mud rotary drilling, auger, or with use of air hammer percussion tools. The patented invention has the following: a self-contained mast which is detachable from a support base table; an internal traveling shuttle; a power unit is attached which is attached to the internal traveling shuttle; a conventional two-speed, reversible hand winch modified to allow both hoisting and pull-down capabilities; and a quill which is partially hollow and perforated is coupled to an output drive of the power unit and drill pipe.
The patented invention lacks at least two wheels attached to the lower end of the support tower functioning to provide mobility. The patented invention further lacks a counterweight which is attached to the lower end of the support tower functioning to prevent the support tower from being lifted as the pull-down system forces the drilling bit into the ground. The patented invention is secured to the ground by a series of guy wires. The present invention has a table water deflector attached to the support tower and around the drilling rod functioning to prevent debris coming out of the hole from splashing on the present invention and the operators. The patented invention has a water cooling provision but lacks an air injection means.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,080, issued to Bender, a drilling apparatus for drilling holes in remote locations, there is provided drilling apparatus consisting of hand-transportable modules which include a base assembly, a derrick removably mounted on the base assembly and including an elongated tubular member, a carriage moved along the tubular member by a block and tackle, and a hydraulic cylinder. The carriage has a detachable support portion that support a drill assembly on one side of the derrick for drilling and an anchor assembly on the other side of the derrick for anchoring the base assembly to the earth's surface. A hydrostatic drive system selectively actuates the carriage, drill and anchor.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a drilling apparatus consisting of a base assembly, a derrick removably mounted on the base assembly and including an elongated tubular member and a carriage moved along the tubular member by a block and tackle, and a hydraulic cylinder. The carriage has a detachable support portion that supports a drill assembly on one side of the derrick for drilling and an anchor assembly on the other side of the derrick for anchoring the base assembly to the earth's surface. A hydrostatic drive system selectively actuates the carriage, drill and anchor. The present invention is driven by an internal combustion engine. Further, the present invention has provisions for injecting both cooling water and air into the center of the drill pipe.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,271, issued to Pomeroy, et al., a portable core drill is described, which is adapted for sampling dense mineral specimens or the like by urging a fluid cooled/lubricated tubular drill bit into a dense mineral mass from which a sample is to be extracted is comprised of a drive member for imparting a drilling-effective rotary motion to a tubular drill bit about a longitudinal drill axis and a spindle member for coupling the drill bit to the drive member, which spindle member includes a bit fastening member for receiving and retaining the drill bit concentrically in respect of the drill axis. The bit fastening member, in turn, is comprised of a bit-engaging collet member, received in a collet housing having tapered sidewalls and an end wall, and a rotatable compression member (i) for constricting the collet member about the outer sidewall of the drill bit at or near the proximal end thereof upon rotation and (ii) for engaging an element on the collet member and urging the collet member outwardly of the collet housing upon counter-rotation; whereby the drill bit may be operatively engaged with and disengaged from the bit fastening member by hand rotation and counter-rotation of the compression member, respectively.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a portable core drill which is adapted for sampling dense mineral specimens or the like by urging a fluid cooled/lubricated tubular drill bit into a dense mineral mass. The patented invention lacks features included in the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,940, issued to Reichert, et al., a lightweight portable drilling apparatus is described which is capable of being assembled and disassembled for lifting and moving by helicopter. The apparatus includes a center, vertically-oriented drilling tower equipped with a rotary drilling assembly, and having a base supported by a plurality of adjustable leveling legs. Also included is a first module pivotally coupled to one side of the tower base and supported by a flexible tether attached to the module and the drilling tower near the top thereof, and a second module pivotally coupled to the other side of the base of the tower and supported by a flexible tether also attached to the drilling tower near the top thereof and to the second module. Each module includes either a power source, such as a diesel engine, or auxiliary power equipment for supplying power to operate the drilling assembly.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a lightweight portable drilling apparatus which is capable of being assembled and disassembled for lifting and moving by helicopter. The apparatus is more complex and costly than the present invention. The patented invention functions with hydrostatic drives for the lift, down pulling and drill pipe rotation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,564, issued to Castillo, a hole drilling machine is described which includes a geared stationary drill frame with a guide track to which support legs are attached at either end, a drive shaft made of hollow flexible tubing driven by a motor suspended from the guide track and an adjustable swivel axle to which the drill end is mounted. The drill end is a hollow tube with openings in an end to permit streams of water to wash loose soil out of the hole and assist in the drilling process and a helical knife edge attached thereto. An angled metal piece with exit holes to permit the flow of water is attached to the working end.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a hole drilling machine which includes a geared stationary drill frame with a guide track to which support legs are attached at either end. A drive shaft made of hollow flexible tubing is driven by a motor suspended from the guide track. The patented invention is not adapted to drilling deep holes through rock. The patented invention lacks a cooling means and air injection.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,692, issued to Culver, a portable drilling rig is described for mounting on a flatbed truck or other carrier vehicle, includes a turntable rotatably mounted on the truck bed; a slide pivotally mounted on the top of the turntable for rotation around a horizontal axis; a hydraulic cylinder interconnecting the turntable and slide for raising and lowering one end of the slide so that the slide can be tilted from a transport position to an operating position beside the truck; a carriage slidably mounted on the side, the position of the carrier on the slide being controlled by a winch, pulley and cable system; a derrick pivotally mounted on the carriage for rotation between the transport and operating positions; and a hydraulic cylinder interconnecting the carriage and the derrick for causing the derrick to move between the transport and operating positions.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a portable drilling rig for mounting on a flatbed truck. The patented invention lacks features included in the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,395, issued to Newman, et al., a new and improved portable hydraulic rig is described for performing workover, drilling or other operations on a well, usually a petroleum well, wherein the rig has a telescoping mast for telescoping to a reduced length for transportation, wherein the mast is cantilevered in use so that the traveling block moves vertically at one side of the mast, wherein the cable for the traveling block is reeved over the various sheaves including sheaves on a hydraulic power assembly with the dead end of the line being fastened at or in proximity to the rig floor for balanced loading on the legs of the mast and to enable slack in the cables to be taken up when telescoping the mast.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a portable hydraulic rig, wherein the rig has a telescoping mast and mounted on a vehicle. The patented invention further has a mast which is cantilevered in use so that the traveling block moves vertically at one side of the mast. The patented invention is hydrostatically driven and includes hydrostatic devices for raising and lowering the mast. The patented invention lacks at least two wheels attached to the lower end of the support tower functioning to provide mobility. The patented invention further lacks a counterweight which is attached to the lower end of the support tower functioning to prevent the support tower from being lifted as the pull-down system forces the drilling bit into the ground. The patented invention is secured to the ground by a series of guy wires. The present invention has a table water deflector attached to the support tower and around the drilling rod functioning to prevent debris coming out of the hole from splashing on the present invention and the operators. The patented invention has a water cooling provision but lacks an air injection means.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,745, issued to Varich, et al., a portable drilling machine is described which comprises a derrick having longitudinal racks guiding a vertical traverse mechanism carrying a traverse having a means designed for rotation of a drill pipe during the drilling operation. A sand pipe is positioned longitudinally in the derrick in alignment with the drilling axis. A pull-down unit is connected through a closed flexible transmission with the vertical traverse mechanism and the traverse to feed, during the working run thereof, the drill pipe to the bottom of the hole and, during the reverse run thereof, raise the drill pipe. A clamp is designed for gripping the drill pipe on completion of the working run of the vertical traverse mechanism and the traverse and is mounted at the base of the derrick. The means for rotation of the drill pipe is designed as a power-driven rotating chuck mounted in the traverse, said chuck grips the drill pipe during the drilling operation, and can during an idle run, when it is unclenched together with the vertical traverse mechanism, regrip the pipe while the drill pipe is held by a clamp. Such drilling machines can make vertical and angle holes to the full depth by using only one long drill pipe in a most efficient manner as to rotation rate thereof and load on the bit, which makes such a drilling machine a high-capacity design.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a portable drilling machine which is securely attached to a special vehicle designed for carrying the drilling rig. The patented invention is very complex and costly. Further, the patented invention is not easily portable and will not fit into confined spaces.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,909, issued to Airaudo, an earth drilling apparatus is described comprising an extensible mast constituted by a fixed lower ramp and an upper slide mounted with capability of longitudinal sliding on the fixed ramp. A rotation head for driving a drill string is movable on and guided over the length of the slide and the movements of extension and retraction of the slide are synchronized with ascending and descending displacements respectively of the rotation head. For this purpose, two double-acting jacks connect the lower portion of the fixed ramp to the upper portion of the movable slide and each of a first pair of chains is wound on one pulley mounted on the upper extremity of each of the posts of the movable slide and is fixed at one of its extremities to the rotation head and at the other of its extremities to a cross-brace rigidly connecting the upper extremity of the posts of the fixed ramp. Each of a second pair of chains is wound on a pulley mounted at the lower extremity of each of the posts of the movable slide and is fixed at one of its extremities to the rotation head and at the other of its extremities to the cross brace. The axes of said jacks and the axes of said pulleys are disposed in a common plane.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is an earth drilling apparatus designed to be mounted on a vehicle and erected into position by a hydraulic means. The patented invention lacks the portability and light weight of the present invention. The patented invention lacks the feature of use in a confined space.
Numerous innovations for water well drills have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they are addressed, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.